Letters of Note
by Madea's Rage
Summary: What would the characters say to one another if they believed they'd never see each other again? SIH-Verse, please read the A/N. Hard M for vulgarity. Title is taken from the on-line archive of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**This is SIH-verse and will make no sense unless you are familiar with that body of work.  
**

**The set up for these was a challenge I gave myself: What would the characters write to one another in letters they thought might be their last? (I'm absolutely not saying it is or isn't, just what if).  
**

**Requests, of course, are welcomed :)  
**

Dear Idiot Dog,

I despise you. Since we were children, you have seemed to me the epitome of every terrible thing possible, and the time I have spent living with your vulgar, eccentric and ruthlessly annoying behaviour have long since proved that belief not merely true but irrefutable.

Also, are you aware that you snore? And have done virtually nothing to decrease the population of gnomes infesting Spinner's End? If anything, there are more of them, and they grow daily more irksome and destructive of my peace of mind, quite like yourself.

I shall see you in Hell,

Severus Snape

Post Scriptum- Thank you for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

Dear Snape,

Please find enclosed five galleons as my final bequest to you. I'd say buy some good wine and bad women with it, but given what I know of your habits, I have enclosed some information on various types of hand cream instead.

You're still a manky cunt,  
Sirius Black

PS—Same here. And I hear Ulrick's Lavender and Almond Cream is spectacular.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love to signofthetuimes, CB and reviewers.**

Dear Rodolphus,

It has not always been easy, but if we are to die, it will be in the knowledge that we did the best we could, and Hermione is well. On another note, I fully intend to hex you moments before I die, in order to be the one to cause your death as I have always promised. Please try not to flinch, it throws off my aim slightly and does not look well.

You have always been good to me, Rodolphus. Would I might have seen that sooner and done more with the knowledge.

Oh, well.

BBL


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

Dear Bellatrix,

Hermione is the greatest thing we have ever or will ever create, and if I could love you more than I do (which would be impossible) it would be because you carried her under your heart.  
I have loved you since we were children, and have always hoped, my darling, that I will die before yourself. I could not bear it otherwise. Please don't mark my face, though-that would not look well either.

You have acted according to your nature, and I to mine.

Yours,

Rodolphus


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**Requests, as always, are welcome :)  
**

Deere Master Sirius,

Kreacher thinks we is mebbe dyeing. Owr back is a mizry, our liver is not goode and our eyes ar week from yeers of serving the famly as best we cudde. Not that Kreacher minds.

How sadde wee will neber live to se anodder hapy day of halping the Moste Nobble Howse of Black. Mabee Kreacher wold feel beder if hee hadd a beby to tac kare of. It is juste a thot.

Sined,

Loyale Ould Kreacher, howse elf to the Moste Nobble Howse of Black


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**Requests are welcome.**

Kreacher, you manky berk,

That was blatant even for your bony little arse. Once things have settled down, we'll see, but don't you dare pester Sose about this, do you hear me? I won't have you following her about wailing and holding a baby shoe or anything else. Don't think I don't know your tricks.

Since we're on the subject of things we know about the other: you're a good elf. I'm sorry we used you so poorly. Regulus was right about you. If I live long enough, I will bring him home to you. We'll sit the vigil together with Mother.

Help the kids, and take care of Sose and Anu for me. Please.

Sirius


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

Deere Master Sirius,

Kreacher wold like that. Wee wold also lik a beby, but wee no these things tak tim. There is no hury but Kreacher is geting owlder and weeker by the daye.

Doant werry abowt anything, Master Sirius. Kreacher wil watch. Kreacher allways com hom saf and it is enuff for Kreacher. And a beby, but wee are beeing pashunt about it. Wee are gode at that.

Pleese doant get hirt, Master Sirius. Kreacher is to owld to go into the feyeting and too afrade not too.

With gret afecshun

Kreacher, yor owld nenny, who is geting mor and mor sik by the minite


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers**

Dear Eugenia,

Darling, I don't know how much longer we have. I have not loved you as you merit, through no fault of your own. You have given me the most precious and wonderful son in the world, and I love you as well as I am able, for Edric's sake and because you deserve it.

We have been friends if not lovers in the normal sense of things, but what about our life is normal? Our family was, I believe, a very happy one, and I look forward to it's reunion, if not here than Hereafter.

Yours affectionately,

Rabastan


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers**

Dear Rabastan,

Things have not been easy for either of us, have they? Still, we came through with, I think, élan if not precisely the usual kind of happiness. And who wants usual when the whole wide world has so many more interesting options in it?

My life was fuller for having had you in it, and Barty, and our darling Edric. If one of us, or both of us, should die in the coming fight, no one could say of us that we did not live well, and together.

Your wife,

Eugenia


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers**

Deer Boss,

Thot as I aught to rite to you and express my admrashun for you, and my thanks for all the halp you have givn me and mine ovr the years. When first we met you coud have had any of those feelows from Azkaban and you choze me insteed. I have always hoped to repay yor kinness by being the best werker I coud be fer you and now fer yor girl, which is to say Her Majisty.

I am sory this letter aint beter ritten. Nicolae Pavel halps me with me ritin but he is gone and I dunt want to bother an elf. If we shud never meet again, pleese know yor good inflewence and kind ways have made a very grat impreshun on me, and I hope sumday to be half as gud a father and a imployer as yorself.

Cordally,

Lemuel Scabior


End file.
